Arendelle High
by Icy Pen
Summary: A character of the name of Peter Cadwell is in for surprises while joining Arendelle High. It has seems that The platinum blonde has the power of snow and ice, can he contain his powers before its too late? I DO NOT OWN FROZEN (See somethings wrong? PM me about it and ill fix it as soon as i can)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i have updated the story and i really hope you guys like it better this time! Btw Please show support and follow and fav this series! P.S. if there is anything wrong PM or write a review about it and i will fix it right away! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I had felt nervous when walking into the new school on my first day. I had also felt the same way moving into the new apartment, just getting a tingling feeling before I had stepped in the house. I had been living by myself for about a year and a half. The school was bigger than what I saw at orientation, and when I was exploring the school. The School's name was Arendelle High known for its "excellent" representation. As a 5'6 male with, with the talent of rocking out on the piano and guitar, make friends at an exceptional rate, a junior, and playing basketball I decided that it was best to stick it out for the first day. As I was getting my locker number I was greeted with the most wonderful person to greet me and show me around the school. She was a pleasant redhead with her hair down and had the most marvelous ice-piercing eyes. "Hi I'm Anna Snow, and I will be showing you around the school." I had thought I might find the one. I have been going out with girls for quite some time but I just don't feel like it was right. But I felt comfortable around her.

"Hi I'm Peter, Peter Cadwell."

"Hi Peter! I think you will love the school!"

"I might…"

At that moment I had accidently bumped into a girl. This time she was a Platinum blonde with her hair in a bun and had the same eyes as Anna.

"I'm sorry about that, clumsy me!" I said sheepishly. She didn't respond only to pick up the books and walk away. I had thought to myself "what happened, did I do something wrong?" i had thought to myself. "Hey Anna Who was that?" i asked.

"That was my sister Elsa, and i saw that look you had when she walked away." Anna said mischievously. "You're going to like her, she is good." Anna exclaimed. "I mean a good person, not like a good girlfriend, but she is a good person to date." she had said nervously.

"So what's your locker number?" Anna had asked.

"Oh its 145" I answered.

"Cool! You're my neighbor I'm 144!"

"What class do you have?"

"I have AP Bio" I answered.

"Oh I have that too, would you like to walk with me?" Anna said in a cheerful mood.

"I can't say no could I, I would love to." I said.

But as we were walking and talking about what we like, we had bumped into Elsa. She didn't say anything to us as we were passing by. "She is just shy" Anna said. The class was not long, soon after I was on my lunch break and was greeted with a surprise. "Hey Peter, do you want to sit with me and the Cheer Squad?" Anna said in a happy mood. "Ok, it beats sitting alone." As I sat at the table I felt a little shy but still was making friends.

-4 weeks later-

"Peter if you had to date anyone in this table what would it be?" questioned Rapunzel or as known as "Blondie." As I was going to answer the bell had rung and politely said "I would answer but I have class, I will see you guys later!" and I ran off. Anna had caught up to me and asked "so what would it be?" "It's a tie between you and your sister, Elsa." I said while blushing and shyly. "Aww you're so cute when you blush" she said. Then I leaned in and kissed Anna.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking." I said embarrassed. "For your punishment, you have to kiss me again." Anna said. As I was commanded I kissed Anna again. I didn't know what happened, my mid felt like it was under control by Anna, and it felt good. "So here's my number so call me ok? And you better text me. Or do you want to go to my house?" Anna said. "I don't know" "Come on its Ok" "Well I don't want to feel a burden to you guys." As I was approaching the house I was amazed. "Wow you guys had it made" I exclaimed. I was showed around the house and was constantly looking at Elsa. She had walked next to me. "Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?" Elsa said while looking in a mirror.

"Yea is called Beautiful and it spreads all over the body." i said in a comical tone.

"Oh that was a good one. Say did you make that one up?" Elsa said.

"Yea. i was wondering if you wanted to go out some time." I said. "I know your shy but its on me, you pick the movie and you get the snacks."

"I don't know..."

"You could even pick a chick flick." i sad.

"Wow what a gentlemen!"

"I do my best."

"How about Vampire Academy?"

"Even that..." i grumbled.

As the movie went on i had yawned and tried to put my arms around Elsa but i saw that she would get mad so i waited. She was falling asleep, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey are you ok? I whispered.

"I'm not really comfortable."

I wrap my arm around her and say "just relax ok?" then she fell asleep on my shoulder leaving me to watch the lame movie.

"Well I will see you at school!" Anna screamed as I was driving away,while Elsa on the other hand gave me a wink. The next day as I was walking outside I had found Elsa near a fenced basketball court. As I was coming over I saw a van moving strangely fast toward Elsa. I hadn't thought of saving her but instead just ran automatically to her. I had pushed Elsa out the way but I was hit and was rolling on top of the speeding car. After a few minutes I had woken up to the sight of the pavement and Elsa's cries. I was transported straight to the hospital and into the infirmary.

I had woken up in a daze, not seeing much. My vision was coming back to me and it has seems that I had been in a hospital for quite some time. "Whoa where am I?" I asked. The nurse replied with "you have been hit by a car and have broken some ribs and your right arm."

"Was that it?"

"Yes, you are a lucky man and you have managed to save the girl."

"Is that the blonde one?" the nurse asked.

"Yes"

"She is very pretty"

I could not hear that much but I saw Elsa tell the nurse if I was going to be fine. And the nurse had responded but I could not hear over all the crying Elsa had. Then after a while Elsa entered the room.

"Hi Peter, I sorr…." At that moment she burst out in tears.

"It's Ok I will be fine." I stated

"Why did you have to save me?" Elsa pleaded.

"I couldn't bear to see you get hurt like that" I said

"But why save me?"

"Because I…. I have said too much." "Were you about to say loving you?" "Yes…" I said in a disgraced manner. "Why the long look?" Elsa said. "I had kissed Anna and I want…no, no, I shouldn't say. It would break Anna's heart." "What is it, I promise not to tell!" Elsa said.

"I want you." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys didn't see that cliff hanger did you? Without further adieu Ch. 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"What?" Elsa said in shock.

"Please just don't tell Anna ok?" I pleaded.

"I'll do anything for you if you don't tell Anna." I said.

"Alright, fine see you later, hero." said Elsa in a menacing voice.

After the incident wore off and the casts were gone, I was back at school. At that time Anna had met a guy named "Kristoff." But I had still felt guilty about the whole situation about the mixed emotions with Elsa and Anna. As I was walking to class one day Elsa invited me to their Mansion to live with them.

"No, no, no I can't do that I will feel terrible living there."

"I owe you one for saving my life, remember?"

"I thought we were just friends." I exclaimed.

"I guess not" Elsa said.

"Is it ok with your Guardians that ill say their for a while?"

"They loved the idea of you there." Anna uninterruptedly said.

"Ok, it sure beat having to live in that apartment." I was leaving the school when I asked Elsa "could you help me unpack? I could use the help." "Sure thats fine." Elsa said. After all the things were packed I said "well that's the rest of it." "Ok i have that one command from you right?" Elsa asked. "Yes..." i said. ""you have too dance with me."

"Why dancing?" I ask.

"Because i feel like dancing!" Elsa said.

After some time dancing Elsa kissed my cheek. Then I kissed her in the lips. Our kissing got more interment. But I stopped and said "This was a terrible mistake how could I do this to poor Anne, what have I done…." But Elsa had different things in mind. "Peter I really like you."

"I don't know how to respond…."

"That time where you saved me, proved me that you really do love me. If you were going to jump in front of a car to save me… you are a good boyfriend." Was it really true? Who should I pick?

It was a cool Wednesday when I was arriving at the Snow Mansion with the last of my things. Elsa and Anna greeted me outside in the yard while playing with their puppy, golden retriever, Olaf. As we were walking in I was also greeted by Gerda and Kai and was given the name of "Master Cadwell." I had the room closer to Elsa's, which was just my luck. It was until Friday when Elsa was going to see how I was doing. I heard a knock at the door. "Hello? Peter is it ok if I come in?" asked Elsa. "Yea that's fine." I answered. She had walked with a Top and pajamas on.

"So what was it that you needed Elsa?"

"Oh just need some company." Elsa said while flashing the movie Finding Nemo in her hands.

"YES… (Clears throat) I mean sure I'll watch it with you." I said.

I get the disk and load it in the blue-ray player and jumped into my bed to watch. At first Elsa and I were far from each other. Then I started scooting closer to her and by the time it got to the scene where Nemo was kidnapped, I was really close to her. Then I yawned and wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I chuckled silently and then also fell asleep. Anna had seen the light from my bedroom and went in to see what was going on. She had turned off the TV and saw me and Elsa sleeping together. She giggled quietly and took photos before going back to bed. I had woken up to the sight of Elsa in my bed. I had thought of what had happened "Oh yea she fell asleep not…I really Elsa is wearing clothes or this is going to get awkward." I thought. Then she woke up and said…

"Hey, ooh sorry, this is awkward isn't it" Elsa said blushing.

"No, No, No, it's not awkward I think it's more comfortable you here." I answered.

"Oh really..."

"Yea you make me comfortable when you sleep with me." "I mean you sleep on the same bed and im on that bed also not doing anything just cuddling and sleeping."

"Oh yea?"

As I touch her skin it suddenly is ice cold. "Elsa you're so cold, here." As I said this I cuddled her.

"Wow you're so warm, Peter you are right this is comfortable." Elsa says while smiling.

We had fallen asleep for breakfast and woke up at 12pm and was hungry. Elsa was woken as my stomach was grumbling.

"I'm sorry that my grumbling stomach woke you up." I said.

"No, its ok I needed to wake up I'm also hungry." Elsa said with a grin. Then we ran to the the Kitchen to see what was for lunch. As we both smelled the air we both said in unison "Steak!"

"Whoa that was cool!" I said. But Elsa was just chucking. Then I shoved her and caught her. "Well I guess I saved you again so…" I said while pointing at my cheek. Elsa blushes and kisses me in the lips. Anna walked in while we were having a kissing session. Then she had taken a picture of us.

"ANNA! Delete that picture!" Elsa said.

"No this is going to be in the Gallery!" said Anna. As they were running around in the house I finally caught Anna. "Whoa so this is what it feels like to sleep on you, you're like a warm pillow!" Anna had said while digging her head in your chest. I pull back saying "wait what do you mean?" "I saw you guys cuddling last night and I even got that picture!"

"Anna please tell me you didn't post this on facebook or anything…" I said.

"No, I posted both pictures on Instagram though!" said Anna in a mischievous tone.

Elsa was going to chase Anna again but I had pulled her back and kissed her.

"Hey so since its Saturday why don't we go out and watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure but what movie?" Elsa asked.

"Your pick." I quickly responded.

"Godzilla!" Elsa answered.

"Oh wow I heard that that was an awesome movie!"

To pass the time Elsa and I went to go to the mall to pass the time before the movie. We had suddenly walking toward a store of the name of "Forever 21." Elsa had many clothes in her hand to try on and for every single one she asked me how she looked in it. "Elsa I want you to know that you look beautiful in anything you wear even if you wear an ugly sweater." I said. I guess I had said that too loud cause a bunch of girls started there "Awww" session. Then one girl chanted "Kiss" and at the end I kissed Elsa. As we were walking by I saw a Suit store. "Hey Elsa, since you had time to try out dresses, I want time to try out suits." I said. "Fine." Elsa said. But as a result I ended up with an icy blue tie. "Do you like this color Elsa?" I asked. "I adore it!" Elsa responded.

-2 hours later-

"Yes I would like 2 tickets to Godzilla please?" I asked the worker at the movies.

"Twenty dollars sir." The worker said. As I give him the money and he give is our tickets. Elsa screams.

"Elsa is everything alright?" I say while quickly look behind us.

"Yea Its my cousin Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene and they have come to see the same movie!" Elsa said. Then I flash a smile and say.

"We will see you in the movies, so you want me to save a spot for you guys?" I ask.

"Yes please!" Rapunzel replies. In the middle of the movie I wrap my arm around Elsa and felt her cold skin. "Wow you're so cold Elsa here this might help." As I said that I wrapped my jacket on her and wrap my arms around her. Then I breathe into the air and could see my own breath. I observe around the theater room and see ice spreading around the floors, walls and ceiling. "What the…" then I hear Rapunzel telling Elsa to calm down and then the room became warmer. "E-Elsa? Was that you who did that ice thing?" I asked in a worried manner. "Please don't freak out." She asked. "Sorry I have to go. Please ask if Rapunzel can take you home." I said and then running off. I had driven off by the time Elsa got out of the theater.

Then while in the car I call Anna.

"Hello?"

"Anna I need to talk to you alone Ok?"

"What is it about?"

"I'll tell you when we meet, also where is a place where Elsa won't suspect where we are."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing wrong I just need to tell you a secret."

"Meet me in my room."

"Ok thanks, bye." Then I had ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Did i give you with another cliff hanger? Well let me say the part Peter dies!**

* * *

** JK!if you really thougth that happened show your support Fav and follow me and give feedback on how this story is? If you got a suggestion PM me and ill try to include it in the following Chapters! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I had met Anna in her room.

"I told you a place where Elsa won't know."

"I'll lead you to the place Dummy!"

She had leaded me to a hill quite far from the house. "So what's the Problem?"

"I know that Elsa has the powers of snow and ice. Of course i was too oblivious about them."

"Peter, please don't tell anyone, and what happens to Elsa's eyes?"

"I won't, It will turn to a much lighter blue when she uses her magic."

"That mean we can't be together anymore." I said.

"Just because she has Ice powers doesn't mean you dump her!" Anna said in a mad manner.

"Please let me explain." I said. "Listening" Anna said in a annoyed tone.

"Ok Anna watch my hand." As she was watching I made a fire orb emit in my hands.

"Omg y-you h-have…"

"The Power of Fire" I said, finishing her sentence.

I had showed her why I couldn't be around Anna anymore.

"You see if fire gets to snow it melts the snow, but if the snow is too strong for the fire, the fire dies."

"That would be me and Elsa if I hadn't noticed her powers."

"So that's why you're so warm!" Anna said.

"Yes, but not the point. If I stay with Elsa I might hurt her or she might kill me if we are not careful." I said and started tearing up.

"There- there its ok." Anna said while trying to cheer me up. Then for the first time in a long time I hadn't slept well. I was soon woken up by a light. I had sat up and tried to see who it was. As my eyes got better I saw Elsa but by then she had smacked me. "That's for leaving me!" she screamed. Then she smacked me on the other cheek. "And that for being a jerk!" She screamed again.

I got up ignoring her yells and torment but I was focused on one word, relax. I had gotten outside to see a snowball in the midair and summoned a fireball and melted it in its path. "God you see I tried to keep it to myself and you had to push me didn't you!" I yelled. I had felt my had emit fire and my eyes vision were red then spoke in a voice that no one knew of. "You had to push the bar!" I yelled in my deeper voice. Anna ran outside yelling "Peter you have to relax!" Then I started to relax and returned into a normal status and blacked-out.

Then Kai knocked on the door, "Master Cadwell lunch is ready!"

"Um what happened Kai?"

"Sir was there something wrong?"

Realizing that Kai didn't know about the incident i said,"No I was thinking of a different time."

Then I west greeted by Anna and Elsa. "I should be packing my things…" I said. "Wait! Peter just stay with me…Anna told me everything and I will take the risk." Elsa said. "You would risk it for me?" I asked. "Yes, because you would do it for me." Elsa said while greeted with a kiss from me.

"Do you guys have a knights armor so we can joust with?" I asked. Anna replies with "Yes, why?" I have an idea." I said. "But first lunch!" I said cheerfully. "Good afternoon Master Cadwell" Gorda said. "Hello Gerda, im sorry that I was late to lunch and skipped breakfast; I stayed up late playing games." I said in apologetic tone. "It is quite alright master Cadwell" Gerda said. Soon after Anna and Elsa joined the table and we ate, not telling Gerda or Kai what happened last night.

We went outside so I could show you the new tricks I developed over the years. I had made my armor out of pure fire that would scorch any metals or materials and was made with Obsidian. Then made a blade that would catch fire to when I thought about it. Then Elsa had made an armor of ice freezing any materials and was made of the thickest ice. Her blade was cold and could freeze her enemies into place with one touch. I was amazed of the things she has made with her powers. After a minute Anna asked a question to me. "So can you fly?" "I'm glad you asked and yes I can." I shot off into the sky but in a moment I came back. "I'm sure Elsa could too." I said.

"Wait what?" Elsa said.

"You are the power of snow just use your powers to make a cloud that with bear you weight and boom your off." "I'm not saying your fat but clouds don't have muscles…" I said sheepishly. After she had tried my advice she had stared at me in a mischievous way, Then I kissed her.

-4 months later-

After a few months we had stopped the whole magic deal, Anna found a guy named Kristoff and I was with Elsa still. It was at school when a guy of the name of Hans started a fight with me. I was sitting next to Elsa at the lunch table when I saw a group of men circle us. "So the Snow Queen is with the new kid." Hans said.

"Back off Hans or do you want to see the nurse for a broken nose." I said.

"Oh is so scared how about you get up and fight me?"

"I don't fight with the weak." I said. Then the cronies had grabbed Elsa. "Hey! Let her go!" I said while getting in a fighting stance. "Oh so scared what are you going to do? Tickle me?" said Hans. At that moment the cronies had their hands on me. Shocked I was soon greeted with a punch in the face. Then I kicked the guy in the ankle who had me captive and jumped on and then off the table. While in midair, I scissor kick Hans in the face. Hans had fallen to the ground with a bloody nose, crying. "Ok guys let Elsa go, or you want what I gave Hans, but 2 times harder." I said. Then the cronies had followed in and started to attack. I had tripped one guy to fall. Then another guy came with a left jab but I was too quick and dodged it and upper cutting his jaw, falling on top of the fallen man. One guy grabbed my arms but let go after I kicked his shin so hard he buckled and I finished him with a jump kick. All of the rest of the men scurried off with fear.

"Elsa are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I asked.

"No but that was pretty cool." Elsa responded.

"Well 10 years of Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, and Taekwondo. So after those classes I was pretty good with protecting me and my friends and family."

"Well can you teach me?"

"Yea when we get home I'll show you and Anna so that you guys can protect yourself from things like this."

Then the principle Weaslton came to the cafeteria to see what was going on. "What happened over here?" he asked. "Sir these guys grabbed Elsa and punched my straight in the face. I had beaten them up in self-defense and…yea that's it sir." I answered. As the guys who were defeated went to the hospital. While Hans was going in a Ambulance saying to me "I'll get you someday Cadwell! Someday!" Anna had gone to her sister to see if Elsa was ok "Elsa are you ok? Are you hurt?" Anna asked. "No I'm ok, Peter saved me." Elsa answered. Then at that moment Anna ran toward me and hugged me. "Thank you, for saving my sister." Anna said. "You're welcome." I said. Kristoff had also congratulated me and saving Elsa again. The principle had told me when Hans and his crew got better there to be tried and expelled from school. When we got home I went straight to my room to do some homework. When I had gotten done with my homework I had a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said.

"Hi Peter, can I talk to you alone please?" asked Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ww-what is it Anna" I said nervously.

"Well Kristoff is off on a trip and Elsa is off shopping so." Anna said.

"So what is it?" I said knowing this could be bad.

"You and me could get some time alone" She said while pinning me to the wall and walking her finger up my forearm.

"Anna no we both have a relat…" As I said but was interrupted by Anna's kiss. "Anna… don't do this…" I said. She had stopped and said "why should I?" "Because we are in a relationships ok?" I said. As I said that I lifted her off of me. As I was walking into my room, I had come to realize that maybe Anna was jealous of Elsa, dating me. After the scene, Gerda and Kai were going to the market to get things. "Ok, you guys go, me and Anna can hold down the fort." I said to them. A few minutes later I was in the living room watching TV when I heard Anna screaming. "Peter! Help! Come quick!" I rushed to her room to see her taking off her clothes "Anna…" I said while covering my eyes. "Peter, we both know you like me, and I like you." Anna said mischievously. "Anna, I don't want to do this" I said. I had looked away and was about to leave when Anna ran in front of me. "Anna, get out of the way! You are making me impatient."' I said. Then Anna had kissed me and we fell on the floor. I had fallen into her command again. That is when Elsa seen what happened.

"What is going on?" Elsa asked. "EE-Elsa I can explain…" I pleaded. "No, why was I so naïve and forget it! We are through!" Elsa screamed. "Elsa! Wait please!" I begged. But I was too late as she ran into her room crying. Anna was trying to say "Peter I-I'm sorry" "it I trusted you! And you let me down!" I yelled while crying. I ran to my room and stayed in there for 3 hours. Then while I was trying to cheer myself up I heard a knock at my door. "Not now I'm really depressed right now and I don't want to talk to you Anna!" I yelled.

"Um it's me Peter, Elsa" Elsa said.

I had freshened up then opened the door just a crack. "Yes?"

"Anna told me what happened and do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm sorry not today" I said while closing the door. I had woken up early to pack all my things into my car and left for school. Elsa had knocked at the door for me and the door was ajar, realizing I had packed my stuff and went to school. "Anna get ready for school quick!" Elsa said. The both of them speeded to the school to find me in pain.

"Peter are you ok?" Anna asked while laying a hand over me.

"Why don't you get your hands off of me!" I yelled while yanking my hand out of her touch. I felt then burn in my hands. Then I ran to class and sat in the back of the room. The classes ran by fast and it was soon lunch time. While in line I was greeted by Kristoff. "Hey man are you ok? I heard you weren't feeling ok." "I'm fine." I said in a cold attitude. Instead of sitting with the group I sat alone. But then Hans friends came over.

"So you got our Friend in trouble now you pay the price Karate kid." said one jock. But I was too sad to fight. One guy grabbed my arms and the other punched my gut. He had repeatedly punched me and I let him. Then he finished the job and upper-cutted my jaw. I fell to the ground and everything was going so slow. The jocks walked away, the bell rang, and Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff came to me. But I slowly got up and picked up my books and limped to class. Anna caught up with me and said "Peter I think you should go to the nurse." "No shut up! Why didn't you think what you were doing when you destroyed my relationship with Elsa?" I shouted. "So just leave me alone!" I said while holding back tears. I had left Anna, frozen still, crying. That day I went to the house and packed the rest of my stuff in my car. "Peter, wait! I forgive you." Elsa said. "I'm sorry Elsa it's not going to work." I said. "Then why are you mad?" Elsa screamed. "Because I let my emotions get over me, and I knew what would happen, and I let you down." Then Gerda and Kai had ran to the door. "Master Cadwell is everything alright?" Gerda said. "You won't be necessary to call me by that title anymore Gerda, and here is the key to the house I won't have the need for it. Thank you for taking care of me Kai and thank you Gerda." I said while giving them the key and leaving. While I was driving off Elsa ran in front of the car. "What the heck Elsa you could of got ran over." I said in a mad tone. "I want you" Elsa said.

"I want you too but I failed you." I said. Then I kissed Elsa. "Goodbye Elsa" Then as I tuned to leave I turned back to Elsa and kissed her again. Then we fell into the grass and stayed there for an hour. I had taken a brake on a kiss while out of breath "I'm… so…sorry…I overacted" I said. "How about you unpack then we can continue this in my bedroom." Elsa said. My eyes widened and I said "Yes Ma'am!" in the most over excited voice I have ever had. I drove back to the house opened the door and started unpacking as fast as I can. While I was done packing and Elsa wasn't looking I went in to Anna's room. "What do you want?" Anna says while tears were running off her cheek. I had kissed her on the forehead and wiped a tear off her cheek. "I want to be friends." I said. "You're a strong, independent girl that Kristoff wants, so be with him. Ok?" I asked. "Ok I'll go out with Kristoff. But I mean that you still not attractive…but you're still attractive but not in my eyes…I mean you're still attractive…I'm going to shut up." Anna had said. I chuckled and said "Don't change Anna" while I put my hand on her cheek.

"Ok Elsa I'm done!" I said.

She grabbed my collar gently and turned me until I was looking at her room, pulling on the collar, forcing me to walk in Elsa's path. Then we kissed and fell on the bed and heard a snore in the middle of the kiss. I noticed that Elsa had fallen asleep while in the mist of kissing me. I chuckled and tucked her in my bed and left the room. Anna came out of her room.

"Hey Peter. About that time…" Anna said.

"It's in the past I forgive you."

"What about that kiss?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yea you kissed me on the forehead because you like me." Anna said.

"Yes, I do like you but I'm with Elsa ok, we can't change that." I said. "Unless your sister agrees on sharing me."

I had left to watch TV in my room and saw that Elsa had left so I had watched TV and fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw Elsa and Anna at the foot of my bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said. Elsa and Anna had worn a T-shirt and not had pants on.

"I want you to see." Elsa said.

"See wha…" I was interrupted by the sight of Elsa and Anna kissing each other.

"I should be going…" Then I realized that the door was frozen shut, I had thought of melting the ice but I didn't want to risk burning the house down.

"So Peter does this answer your question?" Anna asked.

"The one with you previously yes it does, but I don't know." I said. Then they grabbed me and started to take my clothes off.

"Guys I can't do this ok? I this is getting out of hand here." Then I managed to open the door and I leave the scene. For about an hour all I could here were moans and panting and screams while trying to concentrate on watching TV. After a few minutes of silence, I went into my room to see Anna on top of Elsa, they are both sweaty and tired, and managed to kick the blankets off the tidy bed. I decided I was going to sleep on the floor tonight so I grabbed the blanket and I got an extra pillow and slept on the ground. I had woken up on the floor still but I was holding Elsa and she was holding Anna. I had gotten up and was taking a shower when Elsa came in.

"Um Elsa I'm taking a shower…"

"I know, can I join you?"

"Umm…." I said nervously.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Then she walked in the shower with me in it. As the good person I am, I looked away from my nude girlfriend."

"I know you wanted to have sex with me Peter. I have felt you almost pulling off my shirt while kissing."

"Yes, but I didn't." Then she kissed me and I pulled her in tight, then our naked bodies touched.

I went downstairs for the usual breakfast.

"Good morning Kai, good morning Gerda." I said.

"Good morning." They both said.

"Yes could I get my food to-go I have to run an errand now and will want to eat it sooner or later."

"Right away." said Gerda.

I had gotten my food and was almost out the door when Elsa called out to me.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to run some errands I'll be back later."

"Can I come?"

"Ok, to tell you the truth I'm going to an all-guys party" I said. I had kissed Elsa but this time without passion like the usual ones.

I had actually driven to Kristoff's house to tell him the news. I had knocked at the door when a older woman appeared.

"Hi I'm looking for Kristoff, it's his friend Peter." I said.

"Please come in, I'll go get Kristoff for you." Then as his mother was calling his name he said.

"Come down to the man cave Pete." His mother showed me the way to his basement. The space was filled with Xboxes, pool tables, a bar, and a small kitchen.

"What's up Pete?" He had said while winning a match of free-for-all on Ghost.

"Can you turn that off I have to show you something."

"Gay-y-y" He said.

"Just do it."

I had turned on my phone and opened an app for my secret camera in my room. I went to records and scrolled through until I got too yesterday. I had gone to the scene where I had walked away from the girls.

"Dude…"

"Keep watching…" I said. Then Kristoff's eyes widened, he was fully shocked about this information. I had gotten to the end of the session when I stopped the recording. Kristoff was on the verge of crying when I had said.

"I'm sorry dude I had to tell you or I will feel like I'm betraying you for not telling you." He had started crying to the point that his mother came down to see what was happening.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told him that his turtle that we found is dead."

I had left a few hours later to go home only to find out that Kristoff had dumped Anna. I could hear the moans of Anna. I ran to her door to find Elsa on top of Anna. I stood at the doorway in disapproval.

"Oh, Peter um your back."

"We are done Elsa"

"W-w-what?"

"I am breaking up with you Elsa, and I'm leaving this house." Then she had bursted into tears but I hadn't cared for I slammed my door in her face. I was fully packed now, and I had no excuse to stay.

"Goodbye Gerda and Kai. This is the deal, but I would like to say how grateful I am to have been to have been a guest. I will miss you both." I said while giving them a smile. Then Elsa ran into my path in tears.

"Peter don't go…" said Elsa while hugging me.

"Too late I've made my decision." I said without emotion. Then I had driven off the Snow property for the last time. I had called Kristoff beforehand to see if I could live with him.

"Dude I left the Mansion and I don't got a place to stay is it cool if I can crash at your place?"

"Yea man, it's cool, it must have been hard to leave." Kristoff said.

"Eh it wasn't that hard to leave."

Then I had lived at Kristoff's house. A week has gone by when I was happy again. I had turned to Kristoff saying.

"Dude Basketball Tryouts today! I'm so hyped!"

"Hm? Oh yea im hyped too" he said while looking at an Anna.

"Dude…really?"

"I know its weird but I wonder if she is ok." Anna and Elsa were not fine they had not enjoyed anything and I never saw them even laugh, not even Anna smiled for once. Then I saw Han's last friend go up to the defenseless girls.

"So where are your Boyfriends? Oh wait there not here to save you." He said while grabbing their wrists and dragging them off.

"Hey, Pick on your own size" I blurted out.

"Oh here's one of them." He said. I had quickly punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"Peter thanks again, I know that ther…" she said but I had interrupted her saying.

"It's nothing I have to get back to class." Then I walked away, going to my AP Bio class.

"I am your substitute teacher Mr. Chang and there is a project that is due in 4 days. There also is assigned groups"

I heard the whole room grumble. I hadn't paid attention to the list; I was more focused on the new student, Kayla. She was a blonde, with sky blue eyes. She was a cheerleader and was hot at it. She had joined the school about 3 weeks ago. But I was back into reality when I heard my name.

"Peter and Elsa are a group."

I slumped into my chair and grumbled at this remark. Then I heard that Kristoff was partners with Kayla. He was so lucky for that. After class I caught up with Elsa.

"So where do you want to meet for the project?"

"I dunno" she had said.

"Um meet me at the library tomorrow, ok?" I said.

"Sure"

Then I ran to the tryouts. At the end of the tryouts they had made their decision.

"Peter, Point guard" I had sighed in relief.

"Kristoff, Center" Kristoff had a small victory dance but stopped when someone was looking.

The next day I went to the library to work on the project, but I didn't see Elsa there. I decided to text her to see where she was.

"Sorry Peter I have a 3 page report due Monday meet me at the library then." Elsa said in text.

I then began our project; I had spent the whole hour reading the chapters to understand what we were supposed to do. I was interrupted by Kayla, who was standing next to me.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kayla said.

"No have a seat" I said.

"So I heard that you made Point guard this year, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks I knew that the practices I did would help." I said. "So where is Kristoff?"

"He ditched me; he said he had to go to practice." I looked at my phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go I have 5 minutes until practice starts." I said while running to practice.

-The next day-

I was getting ready for the long, hard, and brutal tournament that the school hosts every year. Then it had started we ran through the paper emblem and started the game. Our first game was easy the score was 56-22. Then every time we went up the tournament, the difficulty raised. Then we were going against the Corona Loins. In all of the 4 quarters we were neck in neck, until the clock read 10 seconds. I looked at Elsa behind the Cheerleaders and shot at the 3 point line. I heard from the crowd:

"3…2…1…" and then a swoosh noise. I had made the 3 pointer! The crowd went wild and my couch was drenched with Gatorade. Then I saw Elsa walk away so by instinct I ran for her. I was stopped by Kayla.

"I saw what you look at me when you drained the 3, you're making a good impression on me."

"Thanks but I have to get going." I ran around her and trailed Elsa to the parking lot.

"Elsa wait!"

"What is it."

"I was wondering how you been."

"Your moves don't work on me anymore." "You like Kayla, you guys make a cute couple."

"If you're thinking I was looking at Kayla when I shot that 3, you're wrong. I was looking at you" Then my body took control and I kissed Elsa for the first time in forever.

"I want you back, Even if you do stuff with Anna."

"That was fake."

"What?"

"The whole thing was a fake me and Anna were wearing suits that look like naked bodies." "We were making a joke until it got out of hand."

"Well you got me." I said.

"Do you want to come back to the house?" she had asked.

"I've been dying to."

After Elsa left I told Kristoff that the whole thing was a prank and that he should start talking to Anna again. He was relieved of the news because he couldn't stand the fact that he was going to not love Anna again. I moved out of Kristoff's house and back to the mansion. I was given an excuse to go home early and unpack.

"Gerda! Kai! It's so nice to see you guys again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-A few months later-

After another win for the team with the ratio of 12-0, we were on a winning streak. I was greeted by James, after the game.

"Yo we are having a wild party tomorrow at my place, do you want to go?" he said.

"I dunno" I said.

"Dude you are the captain of the team you have to show up man." He said in disappointment.

"Alright, but it's just the team right?" I said.

"Yea yea" James said. I then agreed and went to the house.

"Hey Elsa I'm going to a party alright?" I said.

"Well alright." Elsa said while looking down.

"Hey don't worry, I will be home soon." I said.

I then drove to James' house around 12pm. As i was parking I was astonished. He also had a mansion with a pool and large amount of land. He also had lied to me; there were a bunch of girls at the party too. I stepped out of my new car that i had just got. It was a GT 500 Ford Shelby with the body of the car black, while the 2 stripes that go from the roof to the hood, yellow. Then all the girls then swarmed me and my car. I quickly navigated out the crowd and went in to the house. Kayla was at the doorway talking to one of the second string and saw me. She then walked to me, and wrapped her right arm around my left arm.

"Uh..."

"So how have you been Peter?" Kayla said.

"Alright, and you?" I said.

"Well, empty." Kayla said while looking away.

"How come empty?" I said. Then she had leaded me to an empty room. She then laid me on the bed and pinned me there.

"So, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way." She said.

"Look Kayla, you are very pretty, but you are not the one for me." I said while getting up.

"Why don't you like me?" Kayla said while sitting down on the bed.

"I like you; it's that I'm dating someone, very special to me." I said.

"Whatever." Kayla had said. I then ran to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You will find the one, someday." I said. Then i went back to the party, leaving Kayla in the room alone. I had seen a drinking contest and went to the direction of the car when I heard James say my name.

"Dude take this drink with me man." He said.

"Sorry man, i got to get home. I have to do a project due man." I said. "It was a sick party though man." I then quickly ran to the car and drove off. I soon realized that it was a good idea that I left, because all of the people left at the party were arrested for underage drinking. I was at the house when I saw Elsa at the pool. I was struck still, not by her ice, but by her beauty. He had worn a strapless bikini that was blue, and her bikini bottom was just right on her body. I soon saw Elsa turn around and I looked away. Then I quickly ran to my room and dropped my things. I then hid in my room until Kristoff went in.

"Yo put on your trunks on, we are going swimming." Kristoff said. I then put on my red swimming trunks and grabbed my Aviators. I got to the pool and saw Elsa there, splashing water onto Anna. I plopped down next to Elsa and put on my glasses.

"So how was the party?" Elsa said while putting my arm around her.

"Eh it was ok, a little boring without you." I said.

"Peter, we need to talk." She said. I then stopped relaxing and took my arm off of her.

"I think we should take a break for a bit." Elsa said. It had gotten real quiet after she had said this.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong this time." I said quietly.

"I feel like I'm taking away your freedom to go out and party." Elsa said. I then got out of the pool and walked to the chair where I had laid my stuff at. I then dried myself off and grabbed my stuff and walked to the car. Luckily I had packed stuff just in case I had to leave again without my things. I then drove off to the nearest hotel and stayed there for a day. I plopped my things on the bed an went to the outside mall that was next to it. I went to gamestop and looked for any games that had interested me. I soon stepped back and knocked into a girl.

"Man I am so sorry about that." I said.

"No it was nothing, I am a little clumsy." She said.

"Who is this guy?" A man said while rushing to the girl.

"I bumped into this guy, its ok Jason, relax." She said.

"I am sorry I didn't want to start something with you guys." I said while finishing picking up her games.

"By the way, I heard that the game Watch Dogs is a really good game." I said.

"Well I might invest in that sometime." She said. "Oh Hi I am Amber." She had red orangey hair, with white freckled skin at the cheeks. She then had blue eyes that were like the color of the sky, a light blue.

"Hi I am Peter." I said while picking up a copy of Watch Dogs. I then bought it and gave it to her.

"Wait what?" She had said.

"Come on take it." I said. "It would be a shame if I would have to trade it in for a lamer game." She then took the game from my hands.

"You seem so sweet, whoever has you is very lucky." Amber said. I then looked away while waking out of the store.

"I see what had happened." Amber said. "You got dumped by the girl you though was the one." She said.

"You don't get it, she was the one, she wanted space and now she has it." I said while turning away from Amber.

"I guess she was not seeing what real potential you have." Amber said.

"Thanks, Amber...you cheered me up." I said. "So who was that guy over there?"

"That is my older brother, he is so overprotective." She said.

"Well, sometimes you do need help. Look at when you were glad he was there." I said.

"It does make more sense now." Amber said. I then interlocked my hand into her hand. I felt a little of hesitation.

"I am sorry I didn't want this to be..."

"Awkward? No you just caught me off guard." Amber said while smiling. Then i spent the whole day with her, talking about life and what is to come. I then went to the hotel room and packed my stuff. I went back to the house to see Elsa on the stairs waiting for someone.

I then walked past her to my room. My room had been packed into boxes and was ready to be shipped. I then called around and found an apartment space near Amber's house. I then took the offer and then moved the boxes into my car. I saw Anna in the hallway, tearing up.

"What is getting you down Anna? You are never sad" I said.

"You are leaving." She said while bursting out in tears. I then hugged her and took the rest of the boxes away. As I was driving off the house, I saw Anna cry at the steps while Elsa just looked at the car. I then got the apartment and unpacked. I then heard a buzz noise near the intercom.

"Hello?" I said into the intercom.

"Hey it's me, Amber. I made some food, and i am helping you unpack." Amber said. I then buzzed her in and she saw my apartment.

"Not bad Peter, not bad." Amber said.

"Yea it was at a good price too." I said. Then we started unpacking. After 3 hours of unpacking we finally sat down at the countertop and ate.

"Wow this pasta is really good." I said.

"Well, family recipe but I can't tell you though." Amber said while putting her finger over her mouth. Then I looked at the time and saw it had been 11pm on a Sunday night.

"Oh dang it's late, if you are too tired to drive you can crash here." I said.

"Yea I will not be able to drive home." Amber said while leaning towards me. Then we kissed for the first time. A few moments later we were on the couch and our clothes were scattered across the floor. Then i opened one eye to see what had happened. I saw that Amber was naked, laying her head on my chest, sleeping. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep. I soon awoke by the smell of eggs and bacon. I saw that Amber had made it for us. After a quick eat, we both went to school. I then walked with Amber, I had not noticed her in my classes but she was in all of them. I then saw from the corner of my eye, Elsa there looking at me. It had been Lunch and i was following Amber and saw she was going to the cheerleader table.

"Kayla I want to introduce my date, Peter." Amber said.

"Peter?" Kayla said.

"Kayla?" I said while looking away.

"Could I talk to you privately, Peter?" Kayla said.

"Sure" I said. Then we went to the halls and Kayla had said to me.

"Thank you for guiding me on the right path." Kayla said. "I think I found the one."

"That's great." I said while walking away. i was soon pulled back.

"You better not hurt my sister's feelings" Kayla said.

"Sister?" I said while she was walking away.

I was walking to Amber when I was pulled into another table. It had been my old table. I saw Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and another guy I hadn't known about.

"Peter, please go back with Elsa!" Anna said.

"I'm sorry Anna I moved on." I said while getting up and went to Amber. I then kissed Amber on the cheek and sat down. Then after school I went to the car when I saw Anna, sitting on the hood.

"Anna get off of the car." I said. Anna had sworn really short jean shorts, with a white tank-top.

"No" Anna said. I then picked up Anna and set her down on the ground. I then got in and drove to the apartment. When I got to the apartment I was surprised by the sight of the unpacked apartment and Amber sitting on the couch, playing Watch Dogs on the Xbox One.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is the last chapter that i will upload... in 2 days. i am at a starbuck uploading chapters and i get my internet Thursday so I hope this will occupy you for a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 6

-A few months later-

After another win for the team with the ratio of 12-0, we were on a winning streak. I was greeted by James, after the game.

"Yo we are having a wild party tomorrow at my place, do you want to go?" he said.

"I dunno" I said.

"Dude you are the captain of the team you have to show up man." He said in disappointment.

"Alright, but it's just the team right?" I said.

"Yea yea" James said. I then agreed and went to the house.

"Hey Elsa I'm going to a party alright?" I said.

"Well alright." Elsa said while looking down.

"Hey don't worry, I will be home soon." I said.

I then drove to James' house around 12pm. As i was parking I was astonished. He also had a mansion with a pool and large amount of land. He also had lied to me; there were a bunch of girls at the party too. I stepped out of my new car that i had just got. It was a GT 500 Ford Shelby with the body of the car black, while the 2 stripes that go from the roof to the hood, yellow. Then all the girls then swarmed me and my car. I quickly navigated out the crowd and went in to the house. Kayla was at the doorway talking to one of the second string and saw me. She then walked to me, and wrapped her right arm around my left arm.

"Uh..."

"So how have you been Peter?" Kayla said.

"Alright, and you?" I said.

"Well, empty." Kayla said while looking away.

"How come empty?" I said. Then she had leaded me to an empty room. She then laid me on the bed and pinned me there.

"So, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way." She said.

"Look Kayla, you are very pretty, but you are not the one for me." I said while getting up.

"Why don't you like me?" Kayla said while sitting down on the bed.

"I like you; it's that I'm dating someone, very special to me." I said.

"Whatever." Kayla had said. I then ran to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You will find the one, someday." I said. Then i went back to the party, leaving Kayla in the room alone. I had seen a drinking contest and went to the direction of the car when I heard James say my name.

"Dude take this drink with me man." He said.

"Sorry man, i got to get home. I have to do a project due man." I said. "It was a sick party though man." I then quickly ran to the car and drove off. I soon realized that it was a good idea that I left, because all of the people left at the party were arrested for underage drinking. I was at the house when I saw Elsa at the pool. I was struck still, not by her ice, but by her beauty. He had worn a strapless bikini that was blue, and her bikini bottom was just right on her body. I soon saw Elsa turn around and I looked away. Then I quickly ran to my room and dropped my things. I then hid in my room until Kristoff went in.

"Yo put on your trunks on, we are going swimming." Kristoff said. I then put on my red swimming trunks and grabbed my Aviators. I got to the pool and saw Elsa there, splashing water onto Anna. I plopped down next to Elsa and put on my glasses.

"So how was the party?" Elsa said while putting my arm around her.

"Eh it was ok, a little boring without you." I said.

"Peter, we need to talk." She said. I then stopped relaxing and took my arm off of her.

"I think we should take a break for a bit." Elsa said. It had gotten real quiet after she had said this.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong this time." I said quietly.

"I feel like I'm taking away your freedom to go out and party." Elsa said. I then got out of the pool and walked to the chair where I had laid my stuff at. I then dried myself off and grabbed my stuff and walked to the car. Luckily I had packed stuff just in case I had to leave again without my things. I then drove off to the nearest hotel and stayed there for a day. I plopped my things on the bed an went to the outside mall that was next to it. I went to gamestop and looked for any games that had interested me. I soon stepped back and knocked into a girl.

"Man I am so sorry about that." I said.

"No it was nothing, I am a little clumsy." She said.

"Who is this guy?" A man said while rushing to the girl.

"I bumped into this guy, its ok Jason, relax." She said.

"I am sorry I didn't want to start something with you guys." I said while finishing picking up her games.

"By the way, I heard that the game Watch Dogs is a really good game." I said.

"Well I might invest in that sometime." She said. "Oh Hi I am Amber." She had red orangey hair, with white freckled skin at the cheeks. She then had blue eyes that were like the color of the sky, a light blue.

"Hi I am Peter." I said while picking up a copy of Watch Dogs. I then bought it and gave it to her.

"Wait what?" She had said.

"Come on take it." I said. "It would be a shame if I would have to trade it in for a lamer game." She then took the game from my hands.

"You seem so sweet, whoever has you is very lucky." Amber said. I then looked away while waking out of the store.

"I see what had happened." Amber said. "You got dumped by the girl you though was the one." She said.

"You don't get it, she was the one, she wanted space and now she has it." I said while turning away from Amber.

"I guess she was not seeing what real potential you have." Amber said.

"Thanks, Amber...you cheered me up." I said. "So who was that guy over there?"

"That is my older brother, he is so overprotective." She said.

"Well, sometimes you do need help. Look at when you were glad he was there." I said.

"It does make more sense now." Amber said. I then interlocked my hand into her hand. I felt a little of hesitation.

"I am sorry I didn't want this to be..."

"Awkward? No you just caught me off guard." Amber said while smiling. Then i spent the whole day with her, talking about life and what is to come. I then went to the hotel room and packed my stuff. I went back to the house to see Elsa on the stairs waiting for someone.

I then walked past her to my room. My room had been packed into boxes and was ready to be shipped. I then called around and found an apartment space near Amber's house. I then took the offer and then moved the boxes into my car. I saw Anna in the hallway, tearing up.

"What is getting you down Anna? You are never sad" I said.

"You are leaving." She said while bursting out in tears. I then hugged her and took the rest of the boxes away. As I was driving off the house, I saw Anna cry at the steps while Elsa just looked at the car. I then got the apartment and unpacked. I then heard a buzz noise near the intercom.

"Hello?" I said into the intercom.

"Hey it's me, Amber. I made some food, and i am helping you unpack." Amber said. I then buzzed her in and she saw my apartment.

"Not bad Peter, not bad." Amber said.

"Yea it was at a good price too." I said. Then we started unpacking. After 3 hours of unpacking we finally sat down at the countertop and ate.

"Wow this pasta is really good." I said.

"Well, family recipe but I can't tell you though." Amber said while putting her finger over her mouth. Then I looked at the time and saw it had been 11pm on a Sunday night.

"Oh dang it's late, if you are too tired to drive you can crash here." I said.

"Yea I will not be able to drive home." Amber said while leaning towards me. Then we kissed for the first time. A few moments later we were on the couch and our clothes were scattered across the floor. Then i opened one eye to see what had happened. I saw that Amber was naked, laying her head on my chest, sleeping. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep. I soon awoke by the smell of eggs and bacon. I saw that Amber had made it for us. After a quick eat, we both went to school. I then walked with Amber, I had not noticed her in my classes but she was in all of them. I then saw from the corner of my eye, Elsa there looking at me. It had been Lunch and i was following Amber and saw she was going to the cheerleader table.

"Kayla I want to introduce my date, Peter." Amber said.

"Peter?" Kayla said.

"Kayla?" I said while looking away.

"Could I talk to you privately, Peter?" Kayla said.

"Sure" I said. Then we went to the halls and Kayla had said to me.

"Thank you for guiding me on the right path." Kayla said. "I think I found the one."

"That's great." I said while walking away. i was soon pulled back.

"You better not hurt my sister's feelings" Kayla said.

"Sister?" I said while she was walking away.

I was walking to Amber when I was pulled into another table. It had been my old table. I saw Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and another guy I hadn't known about.

"Peter, please go back with Elsa!" Anna said.

"I'm sorry Anna I moved on." I said while getting up and went to Amber. I then kissed Amber on the cheek and sat down. Then after school I went to the car when I saw Anna, sitting on the hood.

"Anna get off of the car." I said. Anna had sworn really short jean shorts, with a white tank-top.

"No" Anna said. I then picked up Anna and set her down on the ground. I then got in and drove to the apartment. When I got to the apartment I was surprised by the sight of the unpacked apartment and Amber sitting on the couch, playing Watch Dogs on the Xbox One.


End file.
